


Time Travel: 101

by LiviaAshley



Category: Community (TV), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Aww, Friendship, Funny, Funny and cute, Random - Freeform, a fanfic i wrote ages ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiviaAshley/pseuds/LiviaAshley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abed finds a strange box during his walk home...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Travel: 101

**Author's Note:**

> Another fanfic brought to my AO3 account from my FF.net account. :)  
> Enjoy.

Britta and Abed were the last two people in the study room. They were taking an extra "class" together, so they studied after everyone else went home.

"Abed," Britta looked up from her copy of Time Travel: 101. "This 'class' we're taking is actually more fun than a real class."

Abed looked up and smiled slightly. "I know. It's really useful stuff, so I wondered why there wasn't a class for it. The library was almost sold out of these books." He gestured to both of their copies.

"Why did you offer one to me and not to Troy?" Britta asked as she skimmed a page quickly, looking over something she'd already read.

"Troy and I aren't speaking," Abed said as if it were no big deal.

Britta decided against asking why because she knew it would result in a long and awkward silence from Abed. The clock on the wall hit 7PM and Abed closed his book. "Same time tomorrow?"

"Sure thing," Britta replied.

"Cool, cool, cool," Abed said quickly, then grabbed his copy of Time Travel: 101 and walked out of the study room.

Abed never took a bus home like a normal person. Instead, he liked to walk in the dim light of the evening sun. The apartment that he shared with Annie and Troy was only a mile from the College. As Abed was walking along the sidewalk something caught his eye. A blue box was sitting against the wall of a shop. Abed got closer and read the words above the doors on the box. Police Public Call Box. It looked slightly similar to a red phone box he'd seen many times on his facorite TV show called 'Inspector Spacetime'.

Without hesitation Abed pushed the door open. The interior was larder than the exterior, but this didn't seem to faze Abed. He stepped inside and closed the door so that any passersby wouldn't wander inside and have a heart attack.

Abed's eyes scanned the big room. There was a circular control panel in the center. It wasn't very bright in this room. The walls were a dark blue, almost black, little lights were here and there, blinking slightly, and the ceiling wasn't as high as Abed wouldn't have expected. He didn't realize how far he'd walked inside until he heard a man's voice.

"Ah, hello," the voice said. Abed looked around for the man that the voice belonged to.

"Where are you?" Abed asked calmly.

The man came up a staircase just across from the console. He wore a dark coat, dark pants and a bowtie. Abed guessed that he was English from his accent and also from the type of clothing he was wearing.

"I didn't know there were any English people in Greendale," Abed stated.

"English?" the man looked confused for a moment, then smiled and calpped his hands together. "Oh! Because of the accent. Yes, I see how you could think that."

"So you're not English?" Abed was trying to figure this strange man out.

"I'm not even human," the man said carefully, studying Abed's reaction. Again, Abed was unfazed.

"Cool," was all that Abed said.

There was a short pause before the man stepped in front of Abed and held his hand out to him. "I'm the Doctor."

Abed shook the man's hand. "Abed Nadir."

"Interesting name, Abed," the Doctor smiled. Something was nagging at the back of his brain. "Did you just walk in here unintentionally?"

"No," Abed replied. "I saw your box and it just reminded me of something I saw on TV."

"Ah, I see," the Doctor nodded. "It's called a TARDIS, by the way. This box. Stands for–"

"Time And Relative Demention In Space," Abed said, cutting him off.

"How–?" the Doctor was taken aback by how much this human knew.

Abed took out his copy of Time Travel: 101 out of his bookbag and handed it to the Docotr. He examined it, flipping the paged quickly, then handed it back to Abed.

"Time Travel: 101, written by Jack Harkness," the Doctor muttered to himself. "Of course he'd write a book."

"You know Jack Harkness?" Abed's voice was hinting with excitement.

"Yeah, he used to travel with me," the Doctor answered. "I'm only letting you keep that copy, but whatever others there are, I'm getting rid of them, got it?"

Abed thought of Britta. "I know someone else who has a copy, but she's not gotten that far into it."

"Let's keep it that way," the Doctor said. He asked for Britta's address and Abed gaive it to him without hesitation. Buttons on the console were pushed and the TARDIS came to life, whirring and rocking slightly, then everything stopped. The Doctor ran past Abed and out the door. Abed followed behind him. They were now in Britta's apartment. It was much darker than it had been when Abed had found the TARDIS. Britta's copy of the book was lying on the table and the Doctor picked it up.

"So you're getting rid of every copy?" Abed asked.

"All except yours, yes," the Doctor tossed the book into the TARDIS, then looked around the messy apartment. "You'd think a girl would keep her place tidy."

Abed silently agreed and they both went back into the TARDIS.

"Now, to take you home," the Doctor pushed a few buttons and Abed told him the address. The TARDIS did its thing and then stopped.

As abed walked to the door the Doctor said, "You're different. Didn't the TARDIS being bigger on the inside surprise you?"

Abed thought for a moment, then shrugged. "I guess I didn't deem it nessecary to surprise me."

"Odd," the Doctor muttered, then smiled. "Farewell, Abed Nadir. When you're done with that book I want you to burn it. No excuses. I must go have a word with Jack Harkness."

Abed nodded, half smiled, and then stepped out of the TARDIS and into the livingroom of apartment 303. Troy walked into the room sleepily, then saw the TARDIS.

"Abed, what did you buy now?" Troy sounded quite displeased about the box that was taking up almost half of the livingroom.

"Nothing," Abed pointed at the box with his thumb. "I just did some time-traveling with some alien called the Doctor."

Just as Troy was about to call Abed crazy the TARDIS started to make the whirring sound and disappeared slowly. Troy's eyes got so wide as he watched the box disappear. Once the TARDIS was gone Abed smiled at Troy.

"Goodnight," he said, then walked into his bedroom.

When Troy regained the ability to speak and move, he ran after Abed saying, "Can we pretend that we never stopped being friends?"

After that night, Troy and Abed were friends again. Abed silently thanked the Doctor for bringing back his friendship with Troy, then made sure his book was safely hidden under the bed.


End file.
